La Porte
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: É apenas a porta de um banheiro.


**Nome do autor:** Dark K.  
**Título:** La Porte  
**Capa:** no profile  
**Ship:** Tom X Ginny | Harry X Ginny  
**Gênero:** Angst (embora eu não tenha muita certeza…)  
**Classificação:** K  
**Observação:** Pós-DH, e incrivelmente dentro do canon.

* * *

_ La Porte_

_~x~_

"I_t's part of growing up, I suppose...you always have to leave something behind you."_

(Edwin, Sandman)

_~x~_

É apenas a porta de um banheiro. Seus passos ecoam na pedra, junto com dezenas de outros adolescentes e crianças que passam pela sua frente como se nada mais fosse que uma porta para um banheiro assombrado por um fantasma patético que mal vale a pena ser olhado duas vezes, a menos que você consiga fazê-lo chorar.

Mas não é. Você sabe, como mais ninguém, que não é apenas uma porta e um fantasma.

É um pequeno pedaço do inferno que infecta a sua alma, que faz o ar ficar gelado e seu corpo se arrepiar de maneira nada agradável. Você também sabe que cada vez que olha para o fantasma que mora ali dentro, você pensa que a próxima poderia ser você.

Ginny Weasley e a Murta-que-Geme, eternamente assombrando o banheiro da sua morte.

Soa estranho agora que você já viu a morte e já viu a guerra, e já viu sete anos dessa mesma porta, que você ainda sinta uma certa dose de fascínio pelo dono daquele pequeno inferno sem glamour.

Tom Riddle, enigmático rapaz tão belo. Soa tão pobre, agora, tão modesto. Tão digno de pena que o maior feito na vida _daquele_ rapaz – dele, jamais na de Voldemort, porque Tom não era Voldemort. Você sentia medo de Voldemort. Você não quer realmente pensar sobre o que sentia, talvez ainda sinta, por Tom - tenha sido arrastá-la para dentro de um _banheiro mal assombrado_.

Encarando a porta, levantando levemente a mão para tocar na sua maçaneta, você sente uma gama tão ampla de sentimentos que não consegue nomeá-los.

Você tem medo, e tem apreensão, _e tem uma certa vontade de vê-lo mais uma vez_, mas você não admite nem para si mesma.

Você entra, e seus passos ecoando agora têm um leve tom molhado com eles, pela água que escorre do choro fantasma da menina que poderia muito bem ser você. E seus olhos se refletem no espelho acima da pia por trás da qual você sabe que está – ainda que agora selada – a entrada para o lugar que Tom chamava quase de casa.

E fechando aqueles olhos refletidos no espelho antigo e embaçado, você lembra da voz dele, e do quanto temeu quando _sentiu o toque dele na sua pele_, da alegria enorme de ver seu melhor amigo imaginário tornar-se real, do medo enorme de saber que ia morrer.

E você lembra do calor da mão ensangüentada da outra criança que quase morreu por você.

_Por você_.

Não porque ganharia a gratidão e um lugar eterno na sua família por isso, e também não porque poderia ficar famoso. Não. Só para ajudar uma menina que precisava de ajuda, que era sozinha demais e pobre demais para ser alguém que não a pequena estranha que escrevia em diários.

E com os olhos ainda fechados, você sente o frio fantasmagórico da lembrança do toque de Tom Riddle, mas lembra também do quanto o sorriso de Harry a aquece. Do quanto ele a faz feliz. Do quanto você sorri ao estar com ele, não porque ele é famoso, ou rico, ou bom partido, mas porque ele vê **você** e isso não tem preço.

E o frio _dele_ se desfaz aos poucos, e o inferno gelado que parece habitar a apenas alguns passos retrocede, se desfaz e some. Deixa um certo sentimento de paz e conquista, talvez até triunfo, não porque você o superou sozinha, mas porque alguém se importava o suficiente para salvá-la. E ao abrir os olhos, você já não vê mais o frio espelho refletindo a menina pálida. Você vê uma jovem mulher com cabelos cor de sol e olhos de chamas, que coloca um sorriso no rosto pálido e cheio de sardas. E você dá as costas para o espelho, e sente um pouco de pena da pobre fantasma solitária do banheiro.

E ao fechar a porta atrás de si, sorri para o jovem homem que entende exatamente o que você estava fazendo ali. E tomando a sua mão na dele, ele sorri de volta, e você sente que está aquecida.

E feliz.

E só por isso você sabe que venceu.

E seus passos ecoam pelo piso de pedra da escola que você vai deixar em algumas semanas, a porta do banheiro batendo atrás de vocês dois, enquanto caminham para o jardim, e o sol, e o futuro.

Porque o passado ficou, finalmente, para trás, e você é feliz.

O inferno já não a alcança mais e, no fim das contas, tudo que aquela porta é, é a porta de um banheiro.

_.fin._

* * *

**Sejam amores e R E V I E W !**


End file.
